


Haich Versus P: The Finally

by Semeny_Licket



Series: Haich Versus P [4]
Category: Duke Nukem (Video Game), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Far Cry (Video Games), King of the Hill, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Star Trek: Voyager, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Apocalypse, Communism, Epic, Genocide, Holocaust, Multi, War, episodic, interdimensional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semeny_Licket/pseuds/Semeny_Licket
Summary: Delta Squad is gone, but the war goes on. A new team must arise to defend the Earth in its final battle against their alien oppressors.
Series: Haich Versus P [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863118





	Haich Versus P: The Finally

The Road So Far  
Carry on my wayward son.  
There’ll be peace when you are done.   
Lay your weary head to rest.  
Don’t you cry no more.   
In the year of our lord, two thousand and twelve, anno Domini, a race of evil beings we call the Equestrians came to our earth through a trans-dimensional portal of unknown principle. They brought with them plagues of war and chaos, and their armies overthrew the collective human race.   
James Williams stood on the front line and stared at the menacing pony army. Amongst his legions were three thousand men, as well as his loyal companion, John Horridge. In a matter of minutes, most of those men were dead, including John. James crawled out of the final trench to come face-to-face with the leader of the Equestrian army, mutated into a humanlike form to combat the humans on their level. With one swift motion, Twilight Sparkle slit James's throat. With a twinkle in her eye, she raised the raw, quivering mass of his flesh to her lips and began to consume with glee.   
Humans scarcely stand as but a small population of "survivors"; a feeble resistance born of hopeless hope and led by the Williams family, who carry about them the last understood remnants of wealth and nobility in a conquered world.   
"But Dad, I'm just not a leader,” Daniel said to Peter in the latter’s office on the first day of training.   
“Without [your brother], the time is now, son. Go out and kill those ponies to the extreme.”   
"I have one condition," Daniel said. "Me and my friends stay in the same squad."  
A tornado was swallowing up the plane transporting human troops to the pony base in Berlin. The vehicle could be seen breaking apart in twain before the funnel cloud obscured it completely. Quiescence overtook the unlucky occupants as the Humvee free-fell a hundred and fifty feet before landing in a forest lagoon with a tremendous splash like a bomb had gone off.  
Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion.   
I was soaring ever higher,  
But I flew too high.   
“Logan Walker was killed in action in Uganda; his body never recovered.” Tom plunged his knife deep into Onyx's back, severing his spinal cord, but it was too late. Onyx had already removed Logan's head before Tom's blade went that far.   
"Well, they printed off the pictures of the plans they saw on the camera me and Tyrone gave them, but they missed the last one off. And it's simple: We borrow the equipment we need." Logan gave a wry grin. “We pledge our loyalty to one another here and now, but this may be our one shot to find out what’s happened to Daniel. In all likelihood, his is a suicide mission.”  
It was Logan. His skin was pale and his head was on backwards. There were two puncture wounds on the base of his neck spaced about as far apart as canine teeth would be in a pony’s mouth. “He is my thrall,” Nightmare Moon said with no deficit of pride. “His body was looted alongside Onyx’s from Africa, and he has received my vampiric gifts.”   
Nick shook a hand uneasily and introduced himself. "Nick Bronson. Good evening, sir!" He stood up and saluted. A sprightly grin donned his friendly face. Over three years later, he found himself welding cover onto the back of an open van as they raced their way into New York to prevent an inevitable tragedy.   
Becky Williams gave him a smile and a wink as he sat down, and found his hand beneath the table. Nick smiled back. “Are we going to talk about how you said you loved me?”  
Before Becky and Nick could dive back through the doorway and into the house, they were inundated by a wave of bullets. Both let out painful grunts as they felt rounds fly into them and occasionally come flying out the other side of their bodies. They both collapsed to the dirt.  
A grenade thudded next to the outhouse, and after a second, it blew up, the force alone collapsing the outhouse down on the ground. Shrapnel dug into Irish's hip and elbow like a bird coming home to roost, but by some miracle, the reinforced, lacquered wood ate most of the metallic chunks. The outhouse itself landed on its door, trapping Irish inside. Irish was stuck within. He put his hands over his head as excrement oozed across his shins.   
"Even in death you continue to keep up your annoying and terrible jokes!” said Rainbow Dash.   
The crowd let out another cheer as Irish was pushed against the crucifix, and his arms were stretched out across it. Two guards held his hands in place, whilst one other took the hammer and the nails, lining the first nail up with the palm of Irish's right hand. Irish took a deep breath as the guard lined up the hammer with the head of the nail, and then she brought the hammer slamming down onto the head of the nail. Irish screamed in pain as the nail dug its way deep into his palm, puncturing through most of his hand and scraping the bone. Then the match hit him, and the only feeling he felt now was the feeling of his skin being melted off of his bones as he was engulfed in flames.   
Rodrigo let out a sigh of relief and rolled off of Chrissie to lie beside her on the bed. The two of them both lay there panting for a moment, their naked bodies coated with Rodrigo’s sweat and their eyes rolled back from exhaustion.  
Tyrone performed a rap on a little stage, which was barely wide enough for his legs to stand pressed together on, positioned in the room's only corner. Afterwards, he pulled up a chair across the table from Daniel. “I can't find Irish. I think they left him behind.”   
Daniel stared down at his plate and wondered if anybody would want the rest of a sandwich he’d bitten into. “Maybe he didn't make it out.”   
Tyrone pounded on the table, shaking his head. “No, he made it out! I know he must have! Come on, Daniel, what’s wrong with you? We need to go find him!”  
Ivan heard a heavy thud and sensed Tyrone had collapsed. Tyrone had been struck right in the gut by something long and pointed, and when it happened, he could sense Nightmare Moon lurking in the dark like a monster from under the bed, standing a horn’s length away from him with her head bowed. Her horn had been sticking into the front of his body and jabbing around in there where it didn’t belong, pushing apart bits of him he never liked to think about.  
"Private [Thomas] Taylor-Randall!"   
"Here, have a drink on me!" Tom said.   
In that instant, Tom did something he regretted before he’d even done it. As his finger pulled the trigger, he was not thinking of pulling the trigger. Daniel still wore a perturbed expression as his body rose up halfway only to fall back down on his side.   
After going berserk during the fall of Moscow, Tom ended up in hospital. “Turns out Claire was never mine. I am so done with women, man. I can't stay here. I just need to get away from it all. I can't go on like this.” Tom reached out of the back window of the truck, and Daniel gave his hand a shake, walking along behind the truck as it rolled away, until it was moving too fast to keep up.   
Though my eyes could see, I still was a blind man.   
Though my mind could think, I still was a mad man.   
I hear the voices when I’m dreamin’.   
I can hear them say:   
This time, Daniel answered Tom. “They drugged me,” he said. “They coerced me into working for them. They have a drug a million times harder than sodium thiopental. They can actually make us do things just by injecting us with a substance. Even now, I’m still under its effects. There is no known cure. Shooting me would be the best thing you can do.”  
Peter pulled a chair up beside Daniel’s bed and let out a sigh as he sat down on it. “You have been in a comatose state for almost a year. You were pronounced dead for three days before coming back to us. The reason this information was kept confidential was because of the multiple reports we’ve had regarding the pony obedience toxin and your apparent betrayal.”  
“We all know what happens to noble men, now, don’t we?” Onyx paused to raise his sword. “They die!” Peter closed his eyes and took his final breath just before the blade pierced his chest. His body froze and so did his heart. Onyx twisted the blade before tearing it back out.  
Ivan laughed. "No, you don't. I'm with the Minsk resistance, and if my memory serves me well, we don't align ourselves with you very often. We take your supplies, but we refuse to help. I didn't want to mention that as it's kind of dishonourable."  
Daniel walked past an old trash can and slammed his foot into it. The trash can toppled over, spilling mounds of overflowing garbage across the railroad tracks. Not content yet, he took to beating it with his cane. "No good pieces of shit!"  
Yuri stood up from the table. “Oh, that's your plan, is it? March a half-wounded, half-inexperienced army against a fully-experienced and unscathed army? Haven't you got enough people killed already? Haven't these people been through enough without your ‘help’?”  
“They killed my family!” Daniel shouted.   
“They killed everyone's family! You think you’re the only one who has suffered loss here? Take a look around! Everyone is dealing with loss: Loss of brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers. Loss of friends and comrades. Everyone has lost someone! You need to grow up and accept your responsibilities or hand them over to someone else!”   
Daniel went silent and stared at Yuri. His voice went very quiet, but he pushed his words through the choking sensation in his throat. “Fine, you think it's so easy? You take over. I'm done.” He pushed his paper plate aside and left it on the table, then stormed off as quickly as he could hobble on his cane.   
First, Ivan would look after and lead Daniel's Moscow resistance, or what was left of it, for a full and uninterrupted year. During that time, Daniel could act as an advisor and council member of the new council Ivan would set up. There, Daniel could contribute ideas but not make the final decisions. Also, during that time, if for some reason Ivan passed away or was not in a position to contribute, his son, Joseph Matskevich, would take his place.   
Second, Daniel would agree to undergo health treatments and rehabilitations to improve his natural fatigue, as Ivan was worried he was weak after being in a coma for so long.   
And finally, Ivan would stay in the terminus camp for a short while with Daniel and his people before signing an overseer to do his bidding and report back to him.   
Carry on! You will always remember.  
Carry on! Nothing equals the splendour.   
Now your life’s no longer empty.   
Surely Heaven waits for you.   
"Shut up about magic! The gods gave it to us, and they took it from us! We must respect that," said Celestia. Pinkie squeezed the trigger a final time, and Celestia let out a squawk before a bullet dug its way into her skull, leaving a smoking crater.   
Flapping his wings faster and faster, Discord lifted off the ground, abducting Daniel with him. On the Equestrian flagship, several rings of brighter light swooped up a luminous column, lifting Onyx off his feet and pressing him flat against the ceiling. Discord then gave Daniel a shake. “And now, listen! They’re revoking his ability and reneging on their rule. Onyx has been found guilty of using magic to the aid of the humans.” Discord gave Daniel a firm hug then shoved him aside as he moved to stand within the confines of the light. “On behalf of Equestria, I hereby accept the conditions of his transgression!” he shouted to the ceiling. He held his arms aloft, gazing upwards even though Daniel could see nothing remarkable there.   
The voice of Rainbow Dash spoke out over the zeppelin loudspeakers. “Attention, armies of Equestria and the human fodder. Not a single one of our leaders remain.”  
Rainbow Dash snatched the letter opener and dug it into Luna’s throat, dragging it across and cutting it open like a samurai warrior with a poor definition of honour. Luna tried to scream, but instead blood gargled out from her gaping wound.  
Carry on, my wayward son.   
There’ll be peace when you are done.   
Lay your weary head to rest.   
“My child is dead, killed by that bastard, Onyx, all because you couldn’t love or tolerate him or her,” Rainbow Dash said.   
Onyx pushed the end of the chainsaw into Rainbow Dash's gut, tearing through the paper plate with ease and teasing the spinning blades past her sky-blue fur and into her flesh. Blood and pus oozed as he dug the saw steadily in her womb, not deep enough to kill her, but deep enough to kill her unborn child.  
“That is why I am taking you all with me.”   
She streaked through the lower stratosphere, picking up more and more speed as she careened through several hundred meters of sky. A contrail of atmospheric particles accrued at the tips of her front hooves, forming a pale funnel about herself. The blimps were here now, fighting with the planes, and she blitzed into the midst of them all with a cacophonous explosion that wreaked the sound barrier in a circular array of colours. Every hue of the rainbow fanned out in a tremendous, slicing outburst, the g-forces of which split open the blimps and knocked the planes right out of the sky.   
The hatch Pinkie Pie had been standing over gave way, dropping her and the nuke between her legs out from the belly of the ship. Harbinger became transfixed with the glowing mushroom cloud that was down under him. His body, along with Paragon’s head, were disintegrated on impact with the searing, radioactive heat.  
Don’t you cry no more.   
With another twinkle of light, an umbrella blinked in out of thin air which made Daniel jolt in surprise. Discord unfolded the umbrella in the incorrect direction then twirled it over his shoulder. “It looks like we’re in for a big ol’ storm of chaos!”

To be continued:

[Haich Versus P: The Finally](https://www.furaffinity.net/view/24574048)


End file.
